


Learning to Live Again

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Karin | Chibi Vampire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run out of their homeland, their families torn apart and hope almost gone they go to a new land. A new world hoping to start over. Yet their wounds are fresh, barely healed and aching. Emotions run high as they step foot in this new land and walk right into the Lord of the west and his ward, the Shikon Miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She felt it the moment they arrived on her island. Okay, so Japan wasn’t hers but damn if she didn’t feel like she wasn’t worthy of laying a claim on it. Having shaped it into what it was, what it was going to be.  
  
“Miko.” The tone was low and quiet pulling her form her inner musing and she nodded knowing he felt it.  
  
Felt them.  
  
She stood up her red pants flowing with the motion and cast her worried wards a smile. They were all orphans of the wars that ravaged the land and she loved them dearly. While she knew her companion held no great love for humans she knew he was also bound by duty to protect her and those she called her own.  
  
After Inu Yasha had passed on she had become his burden as dictated by demon law. In time they became companions, not friends for he didn’t have friends, no they were companions.  
  
She liked to think that secretly he was her friend, her Nii-san.  
  
“Kagome?” The small voice pulled her from her musing and she smiled down at the gap tooth child looking up at her in worry. She reached out a pale hand and ruffled chocolate brown locks. The child preened under her touch.  
  
“All will be fine Kaoru, Lord Sesshoumaru and I shall be back. I want you all to stay here and continue your studies.” The children grumbled at that but all nodded. She withdrew her hand from the top of Kaoru's head and walked to the wall of her home.  
  
There resting on it was a bow and arrows hung from a hook waiting to be picked up when the time came.   
  
She had not touched them since that day...she had failed her mate...and her village. Was she ready to pick them up again?  
  
Her hand wavered over the old wood and her heartbeat sped up in anxiety.  
  
“Let us go Miko.” She flicked her eyes to her Nii-san and nodded resolve firming in her eyes. Her Nii-san always knew what to say and though it was little it filled her with confidence.  
  
She would not be facing this new threat alone.  
  
Their auras were powerful and as they looked towards the beach she could feel them crash over her as the waves did to the beach. The journey to the beach had been fast he had gathered her in his arms and gotten them there in minutes.

She had taken comfort in the ways his arms wrapped around her, strong, protective. It was over far too fast for her liking yet she pushed those thoughts down.  
  
Once she had been placed gingerly on her feet she had gazed down at the large imposing ship. It was foreign as were the people filing off of it. All of them were tall and fair skinned, European.  
  
Not human.  
  
Next to her Sesshoumaru shifted, taking in their scents recording them in his memory for later use.    
  
Out of the corner of his eye he watched the Miko, ever since the death of his idiot half rbother she had become muted.  
  
Washed out.  
  
No longer the bright eyes happy go lucky miko he had first met.  
  
The folly of youth was gone replaced by the pain of loss. He had mixed feelings on it. He was pleased she no longer ran into trouble, dragging those around her with her. Yet upset that her inner fire, her spark had become a low kindle. Just barely there.  
  
Rin likened it to a bird with a broken wing.  
  
She had healed but she now had the fear of falling and that fear kept her grounded.  
  
He pushed the thoughts aside, wondering if it was the sound of the waves and the smell of the sea that brought them on, and narrowed his eyes at the new comers.  
  
Invaders of his home.  
  
Threats.  
  
“What should we do?” Her voice was light and he didn’t have to glance at her to know that she was looking up at him. Waiting for his decision.  
  
“We will find out why they are here...what they are...and if they are a threat we will get rid of them.” His voice was low and cold. His words final.  
  
She nodded her head, her grip on her bow tightening yet she followed his long confident steps down the hill.   
  
She would follow her Nii-san anywhere.  
  
James blinked as he felt the large powerful auras approach them, stilling his fight with Elda. Her wrists still in his as he tried to stop her from hitting him. He had accepted the blows, deserved them. He had failed her family, he had failed her.  
  
If only he had been faster, stronger....if only...  
  
Now she was the last of her family, alone and in a new land. He had vowed to protect her, to watch over her, to make her happy.  
  
It was his penance.   
  
“Let me go James!!” Her voice was loud and he did so out of reflex giving her a small smile.   
  
“I am sorry Elda, but it seems we have visitor's.” His tone was even as he and Elda turned to face the new comers. Elda bristled at the human woman her hatred flowing to the forefront.  
  
“Human!!” She lunged and he quickly tried to grab her but she was so tiny and fast that he missed her by a mere centimeter. He felt dread settle in his stomach as she lunged her bloodlust tangible.  
  
“Elda no!!!” His heart clenched as startled bright blue eyes locked with his own.    
  
Would this human woman be yet another person he had failed to protect?


	2. Chapter 2

She tore her eyes from the gaze of the man and looked at her attacker. She flinched back the anger and fury rolling off the young woman hitting her like a train. Yet under all that anger was a hurt so deep and primal it made her gasp in pain. That small gasp shook her from her thoughts and she quickly threw up her arms a barrier springing to life as her Nii-san shifted closer to her. 

A sneer on his face. How dare this whelp attack his ward?  
  
The young woman, clearly not human, must have sensed the danger of her barrier on a primal level for she pulled back mere centimeters from it and hissed at her. She banged her fists on it and cried out as her flesh sizzled.  
  
James was broken from his daze at Elda’s pained cries and was at her side in moments. He gathered her in his arms and looked at her burning flesh tossing a dark glare at the woman who had done it.  
  
A small voice in the back of his mind replied she had been defending herself from certain death yet his anger bubbled. Elda was his to protect, and this human had hurt her. He could not fail Elda, no he would not fail her like he had her family!  
  
He jumped back a few paces Elda still in his arms as he gazed at the duo. One was human yet her powers were clearly not and the other...  
  
Was clearly not human yet he was not a vampire.  
  
Yet he could tell he was a predator, his cold golden eyes were taking him in, gauging his strength.   
  
He bared his fangs.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely glared and drew his sword, its powering joining the mikos and charging the air.   
  
If these things wanted a battle a battle they would have.  
  
He would strike down these two before going after the others that had fled.   
  
He would protect his lands.  
  
His ward.  
  
Things had gone downhill fast, it had quickly changed from a recon mission to a battle and she was loath to draw her bow.   
  
The only words to have been exchanged was the hate filled cry of human from the small woman who now sat in the man’s arms. His black and white hair and long black cape shifted in the wind.  As did the long pale brown hair of his companion.   
  
The tension was almost palpable.  
  
Yet she didn’t want this, her hands became slick with sweat as she had flashbacks to that day. The fear in her body froze her and her breathing became short and sharp.   
  
She was having a panic attack!  
  
He could smell her fear, hear her beating heart and though he was loath to take his eyes of their enemy his need to protect her came surging forth.   
  
“Miko.” His voice was light as he placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, trying to ground her, to calm her.  
  
Scared if not panicked blue eyes gazed up at him glassy with unshed tears.  
  
 _“I don’t want to fight.”_ Her voice was low yet held so many emotions in them that it made him flinch back from her.   
  
James had heard the broken whisper and cleared his throat a sulking Elda in his arms.  
  
“We don’t want to fight either.” His voice was diplomatic as he took the two in, seeing the similarities between himself and Elda and them. She was like him, not wanting to resort to bloodshed while her companion was like Elda, ready to fight to protect what was his rather than try and reach an agreement.  
  
He flicked his golden eyes towards the two and stared hard, looking for any sign of a lie. The small woman in the man's arms was still glaring at his ward. Her hatred for humans was easy to read yet he would not fault her for that. He himself had no great love for humans.  
  
It was the fact that she had dared try to attack his ward.  
  
Someone under his protection.  
  
Such an offense always warranted death.  
  
Always.  
  
He shifted his gaze back to the trembling miko and resisted the urge to sigh as she gazed up at him in hope. Hoping he would sheath his sword and they could talk this out. Hoping she would not have to draw her bow and call on powers she hadn’t used in years.  
  
Not since that day.  
  
Years ago he would have scoffed at her and just attacked but even he had to admit he was loath to resort to bloodshed. It would only gain him more enemies and start another war.  
  
He was so tired of these endless wars.  
  
He mentally scoffed affronted at how soft he had become over the years and merely sheathed his sword.  
  
He turned on his heel, has hand turning the Miko with him and cast a glance behind him.   
  
“Come.”


	3. Chapter 3

Elda bristled at the command, she was no damned dog! Yet she stilled as James leveled her with a serious look. It unnerved her that the silly James knew how to give such looks and she merely huffed but settled in his arms.   
  
If he wanted to follow them like a damn dog then he would carry her like the tool he was.  
  
Kagome followed after her Nii-san with shaky legs her panic attack lessening with each step but she was still shaken up. They had so narrowly avoided a battle, bloodshed.  
  
She would be forever grateful to her Nii-san, she knew he hadn't backed down out of concern for himself but for her. It warmed her heart and made her forget that they were out in the middle of the night with the cold sea air tugging at them.  
  
Trying to suck their warmth out.   
  
She shivered and blinked as her Nii-san paused. She looked up at him and blinked as in two quick movements she was held in his arms the same way the other woman was in the males. A heated blush took over her cheeks, embarrassed to be treated like a sack of wheat.  
  
Yet she settled in his arms knowing that he no doubt wanted to cover more ground and she being a human was probably going far too slow for his tastes.  
  
Jerk.  
  
James paused, feeling an odd sensation as he watched the silver haired male gather the small human in his arms. He quickly squashed it down and met the golden gaze thrown at him head on. He watched as the males lips twitched as if wanting to curl into a smirk.  
  
“Keep up.” With the the man took off at speeds that rivaled even the fastest vampire. He was able to keep up easily yet Elda huffed every time she was jarred.  
  
Bright blue eyes looked up at her Nii-san in wonder. It wasn't that she questioned him, she would never do so. She was just curios as to where they were going. She knew there was no way he would lead them to their home, never. So of course she was curious as to where he would take them for their talk.  
  
“Where are we taking them?” Her voice was low and whispered so only he could hear her and he spared her a glance.   
  
“The monk’s old temple.” His voice was just as light and he shifted his grip on her as she nodded her eyes glazing over.  
  
Miroku and Sango had moved to a temple shortly after they were married. Yet it had fallen not to a demon siege but that of a human’s. They had been killed and the templed used as a base for some war or another between two feuding warlords.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had taken the temple back and paid the humans back for their actions tenfold. The temple now sat empty, yet still under her lords protection.  
  
She could see the huge temple as they crested the hill that looked down on it. In three more bounds they were in the courtyard. She let out  a shaky breath as she was lowered to her own two feet. She turned to look at the two that had followed them.  
  
“Welcome to Memorial Shrine.” Her voice was light yet it carried to them. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

James took in the old courtyard, the scent of old blood assaulted him and he grunted as Elda elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
“Put me down!” He did so smiling as she glared at him and leveled her gaze on the two. She looked them over, gauging their strength and huffed turning from them.  
  
Dismissing them.  
  
Golden eyes narrowed in anger yet he said nothing as his ward shifted next to him. He glanced at her and relayed to her with just one look that she would be the one doing all the talking. Unless he deemed it necessary for himself to speak up.  
  
Naturally sculpted eyebrows furrowed as he gave her that look and she knew that before the night was through her throat would be sore from talking. He would no doubt sit in the corner just staring, gazing....intimidating.   
  
Just his presence alone was enough to scare others into agreeing to what she said in the past. Yet she knew these two would not bow before his stern gaze.  
  
With an inward sigh and a small smile she turned towards the temple.   
  
“Follow me.” She lead them towards the shoji door and opened it, sneezing as dust assisted her. She frowned, she would have to talk her Nii-san into finding a caretaker for the shrine otherwise it would fall into ruin.  
  
She dusted her hands on her pants and blinked as her Nii-san stalked in a head of her and settled in a dark corner. She wanted to roll her eyes at his predictability. Instead she moved forward and lit a few candles before using one to light the lanterns that sat around the room. Illuminating it.  
  
Elda huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as she took in the dank musty room with a scowl she followed James inside and sneered at the smiling human woman.  
  
“What a dump.” Her voice was bored as she looked at her nails as if she had nothing better to do.  
  
James flushed and turned to scold Elda.  
  
“You don't have to be so rude!” He huffed as she glared at him.  
  
“What it is!” In no time they were bickering like siblings, a few blows were thrown at James via Elda.  
  
She couldn't stop the giggle that tore itself from her throat at their antics. It was a comical sight. Behind her she could tell her Nii-san was also amused but did not let it show. She had long ago learned to read his face and demur.  
  
Elda blushed and sneered once again at the himan woman who had giggled at them.  
  
“What are you laughing at?” It was clear to see she snapping out of embarrassment.  
  
Kagome merely hid her giggles behind her hand and shook her head.  
  
“I’m sorry, its just you two act like an old married couple.” She giggled even more as the young woman flushed and shoved the male away from her.  
  
They were so cute!  
  
“Never!” The finality in Elda’s voice jabbed at him but he had to agree. While he had planned on marrying her, of helping her rebuild the family she had lost he knew that he would never hold anything more for her then sibling affection.  
  
Yet the flat out rejection in her voice still hurt. Instead of comment on it he settled down on the semi duty pillow and cast the small human female a smile.  
  
“My name is James and this is Elda.” Elda huffed but allowed herself to sink to the floor next to him grumbling about dust bunnies.  
  
She flashed them both a brilliant smile, one that made the candle light look like nothing more than flickers of dying light in the darkness.   
  
A light flush settled on his cheeks.  
  
“My name is Kagome and this is my Nii-san Lord Sesshoumaru.” He shifted his glance to look at the male and gulped as he received the most deadly glare he had ever been subjected to.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the man, James, and felt his ire rise. He knew that look, the look he was giving his ward. It was the same look all the other males that had met her gave her.  
  
Intrigue.  
  
Interest.  
  
Attraction.  
  
He would wipe that look off the other mans face and crush whatever infatuation he was developing for his ward.   
  
Like any good Nii-san would do he would protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

Elda let her eyes roam over the breathtaking figure of the male that tried to hide in the shadows. As a vampire she didn’t need light to see in the darkness, she had night vision.

And damn was it serving her well.

The male was breathtaking, and as his eyes shifted to lock with hers she knew he knew it. So to try and save face she narrowed her own eyes right back at him.

“What are you?” Her question was low and hid any embarrassment she felt at being caught staring.

Kagome glanced between the two and hid a smile she could see the sparks between them. Both were prideful beings and she knew they would clash, and maybe just maybe they would be able to tame the other. Or at the very least knock each other down a peg or two.

Yet she knew that she should answer the question that hung in the air and she knew he wasn’t going to do it so she would have to.

“Lord Sesshoumaru is a dog demon and lord of the western lands.” The pride in her voice was easy to pick out and it made James twitch. Was she just another title chaser? He doubted it but he quickly pushed the thoughts aside and glanced at Elda.

Edla sniffled lightly, so he held a title? Well what did it mean? It was obvious there were other powers in the land and she wanted to know if they would have to fight them or if they would be left alone.

James sighed, as if reading her thoughts and turned back to Kagome.

“Are there other lords?” She glanced at her Nii-san reading his expression, these beings were still unknown and could prove to be a threat, to give them vital information now could bit them in the ass later. Yet he merely nodded slightly and she shifted.

She launched into an explanation about the four lords and the lands they ruled as well as the other minor lords both human and demon that ruled the land. She also named the villages and where they could be found and other stuff she thought they should know about.

All though Elda looked bored she was memorising every word that spilled from the human womans mouth. Storing it away for later, this was a new land and these two had yet to identify themselves as friend or foe.

Then again she didn’t really care, if they weren’t part of her family she didn’t need them.

James devoured the information and pressed for more. He needed to learn all he could from these two, this was their fresh start. Their new home and he didn’t want to start any useless battles. They had narrowly avoided one earlier and he would like to keep it that way.

Yet as he recalled the almost fight he also recalled the power that had kept Elda at bay and had signed her hands. The minor burns had long since healed but it was the fact that she had been wounded that worried him.

Were there more like Kagome? If so what were they?

“Kagome, what are you?” His voice was light and he wasn’t prepared for the growl that tore itself from her ‘Nii-san.’ It was low and threatening.

Kagome merely smiled and shifted a bit, she knew the question would be coming she just wasn't sure when and she had one of her own to ask as well.

“I’m a miko, a priestess I can purify demons and evil spirits. My powers have no effect on regular humans...so James-san. What are you?”

He felt Elda tense next to him and placed a firm hand on her wrist stilling her. He knew she was still upset, hurt, and angry about having to flee their homeland. About loosing so many of their kind. Yet it wasn’t this woman who had done it. So he would not allow her to lash out at her.

“We are vampires, and it seems you can hurt us. So will you go after us? We just want to be left alone, to rebuild our homes and families. We were run out by humans, and we are all that’s left.” His voice was low and tired.

Kagome blinked and felt sadness settle in her. She knew how humans reacted to things they didn’t understand. She had seen it happen here, even though humans were so aware of demons and others things they still reacted the same way.

Fear.

Fear lead to hate.

Hate lead to bloodshed.

“I’m sorry.” Elda bristled as her words and was ready to tear into her, she was sorry?! It was her kind that did this!! Her kind had killed her own calling them monsters and hating them without reason!! She turned to glare at her, ready to tear her to shreds yet stopped short at the pure emotion floating in her eyes.

Sorrow.

Understanding.

James had tensed ready to have to hold Elda back yet he watched with wide eyes as she merely crumpled next to him and covered her face her body racked with sobs. It was a rare site, not once since he had pulled her from her burning home had he seen her cry.

She prided herself on being strong, on needing no one and nothing.

He gazed at Kagome and knew why she had had broken. The way Kagome was looking at them, it was like she knew, she knew what it felt like. He gulped and watched as she stood and moved next to Elda pulling her into her arms.

Elda fought back weakly yet her grip was firm as she pulled the smaller female into her arms and whispered into her hair. 

She didn’t make promises, didn’t tell her it would be okay.

It would never be okay.

She merely held her and whispered to her that she knew, she knew!

Elda clung to her like she used to her mother and cried all her emotions rage, anger, hatred, hurt, all of it flowed from her into Kagome.

Kagome took it all, she held the weeping woman and took it all. 

She knew what it was like to lose your family, to be hated for being something you had no choice in. For just existing. What it felt like to be run from your home, forced to leave everything and everyone you knew behind because of a hate that was never ending.

To many she was the honored Shikon miko.

To many more she was the cursed wretch that had brought on an era of bloodshed and war like no other. 

After Inuyasha had died and she and Rin were all that were left of their group they had been run out of the village. They viewed her as a curse, Rin had been lumped in because she was her adopted niece.

Her Nii-san had been then to pick up the pieces, he had almost slaughtered them all but she and Rin had pleaded their case. They were human and they were sacred. He had relented but had cast the village out, they were no longer under his protection.

He had moved them to Sango’s old village and together they had rebuild it. 

Made it home.

She knew what it was like.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Elda’s sobs had relented she merely sat there for a few minutes taking the warmth that Kagome offered her. Yet she pulled back a blush on her face as she wiped her red rimmed eyes, embarrassment rolling off her in waves. 

She hated being weak and she hated it even more when people saw her being weak.

“So, now what?” Her voice was hoarse and it made her flush even more.

James cracked a grin and ruffled her hair. She hissed and pinched his hand.

“Hands off James!” He merely laughed.

Kagome smiled as she pulled back and glanced outside and frowned, the sun would be rising in a few hours.

“You guys need a place to stay and this place needs new caretakers....” She trailed off the not so subtle hint left hanging in the ai. Behind her she knew her Nii-san was giving her that look, ‘the really miko?’ look.

James smiled brilliantly at her and glanced at Elda. She caught on and merely sighed resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the table.

“You want us to take care of this dump?” She looked over the dark dank place with a critical eye before huffing and nodding.

“Fine, if we must. But something needs to be done about the light issue.” The way she said it made it sound like she was doing them a favor and it made Kagome smile. 

“Of course! Just let me know what you need and we will get it.” She ignored the slight huff form her Nii-san when she said ‘we’. Well, if he didn't want her speaking for him then he should speak for himself!

Prick.

Elda glanced around and nodded. A list already forming in her head. James quickly spoke up, knowing that if he let her have her way the temple would be lavish and outstanding. Drawing unwanted attention.

“Well, if you could get us some coffins that would be appreciated. Cleaning supplies and maybe some clothes.” He paused trying to think of what else they would need. Money came to mind but they would earn that themselves, they were already asking so much of their new friends.

Kagome nodded, and added a few more things to the list. Sure her Nii-san would be cross with her but oh well.

“I can get all that and if you don’t mind me asking how did you learn Japanese? You speak it like its your first language.” She was truly curious yet glad they spoke Japanese while she knew some English she didn’t know barely enough. It was a godsend that they spoke Japanese.

Elda grinned her fangs showing.

“We drank the blood of some locals, it allowed us to learn the language.” Kagome gulped, Elda could look quite terrifying when she wanted to. It was then that she realized that they would need to feed.

Oh dear.


	7. Chapter 7

As if sensing her thoughts, and she wondered if they were able to read minds, James spoke up. Shifting a bit as Elda snorted.

“Just so you know...we don’t drain people....we just take what we need to survive and then wipe their minds. In fact after we feed it actually helps the humans.” Kagome blinked as her Nii-san shifted behind her. No doubt curious.

“Really?” Her voice was layered with pure curiosity and he smiled as he explained the methods of their feedings, their own personal tastes in blood and the befinties for both parties. 

Being from the future she knew a bit about vampire lure, though most of it had been ruined by that twilight book, and she was shocked to find out how much of what she knew was wrong.

Some of it was right, they couldn’t going the sun because it burned them, they had bat familiars, they could erase people's minds and seduce them, etc.

Yet other ‘common’ things were wrong, they obviously could cross flowing water, enter homes without permission, and touch silver. Yes they didn’t like garlic not because it could hurt them but just because it stunk.

They had a nose like a demon, hearing as well.

It was an eye opener for her, vampires were not evil demons. No they were just people who lived differently than humans. Just like demons and it saddened her that humans had cast them as evil creatures who wanted nothing more than to fed and cause bloodshed.

The human condition would be the end of many species. 

“Dawn approaches.” She almost jumped at her Nii-san’s low monotone voice and cast him a glance. He was merely glancing out the window, already the sky was starting to lighten as the sun began to rise.

“Shit.” The curse word spewed from her mouth, a habit picked up from her dead mate, and it made Elda give a gleeful laugh as James stared open mouthed.

For a lady to say such things was mind boggling to him!

Elad found it amusing and knew that in this human woman she had made her first friend in this new land.

Without a second thought she stood and walked over to a large chest in the corner. She opened it and pulled form it thick blankets that had been used to keep the winter chill out. She unfurled them, sneezing as the dust attacked her. She sniffled as she stalked over to the shoji doors and began hanging the blankets up to block out the light. 

Having done this on more than one occasion she knew the blankets would keep out any unwanted light. It wasn’t the best solution, they would be confined to one room, it was the best they could do for now until they were able to get the materials they needed to ‘Vampire proof’ the large temple.

As she struggled to catch the blankets on loose nails and such she was already going over possible wards and barriers she could cast to help protect their new friends. She huffed, hating the fact that she was short and that her Nii-san would rather watch her stand on her very tippy toes to try and cover the doors then help her.

Prick.

She blinked as someone taller than her stepped up behind her, a blush settling on her cheeks as she looked up and saw James smiling down at her as he pulled the blanket from her hands.

“Need some help?” She gave him a grateful smile and nodded as she pulled more blankets form the trunk and helped him cover all the nooks and crannies.

Golden eyes narrowed at the scene before him and he shifted as Elda scoffed and tossed him a glance. They stared at each other a silent understanding passing between them before looking away.

They would not make it easy...


End file.
